Transformation
by JJKMagic
Summary: A mysterious girl and a new member thrown into an Organization of hormonal... Nobodies? STARRING ALL KNOWN NOBODIES AND AN OC.
1. Prologue

Alright, this is just a little background story to my character from Lost Guardian Nexor's KH Forum I thought I could share...

08-12-2010: I suddenly got an idea how to turn this story in something interesting... **Yup, now it's the prologue to a Organization XIII story I'll create with the help of your ideas! So leave reviews!**

**Warning: Uhm... a bit violence...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH!**

* * *

**Transformation**

- End of the World -

„Is this really wise? Wandering around a world like that?" Jeanne wondered out loud.

"What are you worrying about, huh? It's a rare opportunity to experience something like that", her partner replied optimistic.

And with that he and her other companions disappeared, exploring the world farther while Jeanne preferred to stay behind. _It's stupid! Of course research is importing but this here? It's ridiculous, what world ends here anyway?_ Jeanne followed the others with some distance, all the while grumbling to herself. Somehow she ended up losing sight of the others and so she was left alone in a place with a strange liquid substance covering the ground.

"What the-"

"The gate to darkness" A voice behind her answered her uncompleted question.

Jeanne turned around to see one of her companions she, admittedly, didn't trust at all. She turned back, not even paying him attention as she continued her way.

_I __knew this wasn't a good idea…_ She thought bitterly as her way ended abruptly in front of a cliff.

When she was about to go back the way she came she was met with the glowing eyes of her companion blocking her way.

"What are you-?" She didn't complete the sentence.

These glowing eyes surely weren't normal. She backed away, for a moment forgetting the cliff behind her, and her foot lost the ground beneath it. Her companion grabbed her shoulders but did nothing to help her regain balance. Instead he pushed her farther, threateningly close to her fall.

"What- What are you doing?"

His eyes turned completely yellow and his skin black and slowly everything made sense… The distrust she always had… was justified.

_A heartless?_

The thing grabbed her neck with one hand, the other one… sought what all heartless did.

_No…_ Her eyes widened as black claws sank into her chest, ripping her pulsating heart from it before it let her go and all she could do was cling to the cliff edge with the last remnants of blood rushing through her body.

She herself didn't even hear the screams that left her lips in these last moments… her last moments before someone suddenly grabbed her. She looked up though she didn't see much, the blood loss blurring her vision. But who would help her beside her partner? Wasn't he realizing that life was already leaving her body? The darkness beyond the cliff was inviting, already covering half of her aching body.

_Th__ere is no way he could save me, I have to do something!_ She thought before she lost the ability to think.

Her feet hanging loosely in the air searched aimlessly for foothold somewhere on the cliff face. Once she regained at least a little balance she freed her hands and pushed him away, sending herself falling into the unknown depths. She didn't stay conscious to experience her impact…

X X X

- Traverse Town -

Her consciousness returned. Or at least she thought so though she couldn't remember… ever being conscious before. The ground she was lying on was wet, a watery substance almost covering her whole body.

_Where is everyone? _Where did that thought come from? Who everyone?

She opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting in a small channel, probably leading to the sewer… Great, she suddenly got the urgent desire to shower…

X X X

With the little money she found in her pocket she took a small room in the next hotel. In the bathroom mirror she saw herself for the first time since her awakening. The black hands irritated her but looked normal to her a few seconds later, her hair… had been darker she remembered… she must've been wrong. Her dark green eyes though she clearly remembered hadn't been this venomous green before, almost yellow…

X X X

She lived a few days in the city. She bought herself a dark coat with a hood and stayed to herself most of the time. That was… until she saw the man completely hidden by a black cloak. She had just gone for a walk to the market place when she had seen him and felt something… familiar and yet frightening. It was on her way back to the hotel, a small dark alley, when she turned and faced him who had silently followed her. He took of the hood, revealing a pale face and almost slate-colored hair hiding half of his face. She took of hers as well, feeling like she had too.

"Are you missing something?" He asked mysteriously.

She looked at him, thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Yes" She answered and he reached out to her with one hand, the other one opening a hole, a portal of darkness…

She was soon to meet the superior of this mysterious man…

* * *

Yeah... that's all. As I said, just a little prologue to my OC...

**I'll upload a bio of Jaxenne but from then on it's up to you, how this story will turn up, which pairings will be mentioned, which scandals revealed xD**

**So leave a review and give me some ideas!^^  
**


	2. Jaxenne's Bio

Alright, here's just the little bio of Jaxenne... so you all get to know the character who will probably suffer a lot of shocks in this story xD

**Warning: Uhm... in a bio? None?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Heartless, I don't own Nobodies, I own nothing beside this character.

* * *

**Name: Jaxenne (Jeanne)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Species: Half-Nobody, Half-Heartless

Appearance: Small (5'2") and skinny, her hair is a bit about shoulder-lenght and dark silver-greyish. She usually hides completely in her black cloak and has never been seen without it. She's very pale, her hands strangely though are almost black...

Abilities: She's very agile and uses several small knives in battle. She can manipulate other's minds through entering them with her mental being. Otherwise she also possesses great wisdom.

Weapons: Small knives, a book about curses and spells of darkness.

Personality: Quiet and reserved, wants to be left in peace, very thoughtful and intellectual, acts very mature though she's also just a girl that was ripped from her normal life, much patience is needed to start a conversation with her.

Bio: _How could that happen? _She often asked herself. Pushed into the darkness and yet this guy, she didn't even know or perhaps just doesn't remember anymore, tried to save her, resulting in immense pain and a being that is neither Nobody nor Heartless. She's hiding it, trying to act like a "normal" Nobody. She's restless, always feeling wrong at the place. Should she search for the presence of Heartless instead? Jaxenne is still often plagued by nightmares...

Theme Song: Nine Spiral – Gackt (Song and English lyrics here -just remove the spaces- :www. youtube .com/ watch?v=rrC7hzLHM7w)

* * *

So that's it... my, such a dark character in a crazy Organization like XIII...

**Well, on with your ideas! You say what you want to read and I'll write it^^**


End file.
